Um Novo sentimento
by Uchihinha chibi
Summary: Hidan nao sabe mais o que se passa, está confuso com tudo. Pensou que nao possuía sentimentos, mas descobriu o contrario. Sera que Kakuzu lhe corresponderia?


U/C: Yo n.n

Zabuza: Finalmente voltou para as fics yaoi?

U/C: Sim, decidi postar mais uma n.n

Near: Isso tem algo haver com você não ter nenhuma review em sua fic de terror?

U/C: Você é muito incomodo sabia?¬¬ Sim esse fato me incomodou, mas não é por isso que eu voltei! Prometi ha tempos postar essa fic e agora o estou fazendo, alguma objeção? ¬¬

Near: Nenhuma, mas tem que admitir que eu esteja um pouco certo.

Zabuza: Concordo com ele.

U/C: Vocês são uns idiotas u.ú Bom, é o meu primeiro Kakuhi! Espero que gostem n.n/

P.S: Nem os personagens de Naruto nem os de Death Note me pertencem... Infelizmente ç.ç

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Um novo sentimento

Estava olhando pela janela, não tinha nenhuma missão hoje e havia acabado de fazer seu culto à Jashin. Agora estava descansando, era noite e, fora do esconderijo, chovia.

Não tinha nada pra fazer, havia pensado em ir a algum lugar se divertir, mas com essa chuva não tinha ânimo pra nada. Pensou em sair e procurar alguma oferenda, mas foi estritamente proibido de fazer isso. O líder dissera que não queria atrair atenção de nenhuma vila para desaparecimentos ou algo assim, então, por enquanto, nada de oferendas, a não ser que estivesse em missão, e, para garantir que nada desse errado, Kakuzo já estava em sua cola. Bom, se ele pelo menos falasse de algo interessante... Mas, não! A única coisa que fazia era contar seu dinheiro, importando-se apenas consigo mesmo! Não que ligasse, mas, de vez em quando, seria bom conversar com alguém.

Levantou-se, não adiantava nada ficar mofando ali. Decidiu tomar um ar.

- Ei! Aonde vai com tanta pressa? – Ouviu Kakuzo gritar, raivoso, enquanto passava por ele sem se importar.

Saiu do esconderijo da Akatsuki e sentiu as gotas geladas da chuva caírem em seu corpo.

Começou a andar sem direção, observando a paisagem imutável. Ouviu um ruído e olhou para o lado. Dois esquilos subiam em uma árvore. Isso o fez pensar... Esquilos tinham parceiras, mas... Será que teriam _parceiros_?

Um bando de pensamentos invadiu sua cabeça, junto a várias lembranças e sonhos que tivera.

Continuou observando os esquilos até eles desaparecerem de sua vista, em meio a todas aquelas folhas.

Sentou no chão com sua "foice" ao seu lado, passou a mão em seus cabelos alinhados, agora molhados e deixou-se cair em pensamentos.

"Malditos esquilos!". Praguejou, havia tentado evitar esses pensamentos há tempos e agora eles voltavam com força total por causa daquele casal de esquilos.

"Mas como saber se seriam um casal?" Perguntou-se. Não exatamente sobre os esquilos, mas sobre ele e...

Não queria pensar nisso, mas depois daquilo...

Flash Back on

Iam em direção à Akatsuki, mas haviam parado para dormir. Kakuzo e ele não se falavam devido à uma briga boba à tarde.

Ele deitou no chão para dormir, como a noite estava quente não quis se cobrir.

- Hidan, ta acordado? – Ouviu Kakuzu perguntar.

- Não tô dormindo, desgraçado!

- Não, não tá.

Sentiu um peso sobre si e, logo depois, seus lábios foram tomados por Kakuzu, que agora lhe beijava intensamente.

Tentou empurrar Kakuzu, mas como este era mais forte, o impediu.

- O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?! – Gritou, ao se separarem, cuspindo a saliva que "trocara" com Kakuzu.

- Tive vontade de sentir um gosto diferente. – Disse simplesmente.

- Da próxima vez eu te mato, desgraçado! – Berrou o mais novo, mesmo sabendo que não teria chances contra Kakuzu.

O maior, por fim, ignorou o grito do mais novo, voltando logo a dormir.

Flash Back off

Queria saber o porquê de Kakuzo ter lhe beijado, havia cogitado a idéia de que talvez pudesse haver algum sentimento naquilo.

- Tá! Só em sonho! – Disse a si mesmo, apesar de que gostaria que tivesse algum sentimento naquele beijo.

Começou a pensar se era certo o que ele queria fazer com Kakuzu, não que se importasse com certo ou errado. Por isso mesmo deixou tal pensamento para trás.

Mas... O que seu adorado Jashin acharia? Será que mandaria Hidan se auto-punir? Deixou essa questão de lado, já que ela só seria respondida pelo tempo.

Eram dois homens... Será que Kakuzo se importaria com isso?

Tantas perguntas, nenhuma resposta, a maioria só podia ser respondida por ele, mas Hidan não ia chegar em Kakuzu e perguntar:

"- Kakuzu você me beijou porque gosta de mim?"

Isso seria praticamente um suicídio, além disso, o maior não era de ter sentimentos, e se tinha, não os demonstrava, ele era um cara completamente egoísta. Não que Hidan fosse diferente, a única coisa que o importava era Jashin e a si mesmo, isso antes de Kakuzu lhe beijar e sentir algo que nunca achou que poderia sentir: Amor.

Mas Kakuzu não poderia sentir isso por ele, era um fato e isso provocava outra emoção que nunca pensou em sentir: Tristeza

Mas ele era um akatsuki, e akatsukis não podem ter emoções. Mas será que existe algum humano que não tenha emoções, talvez, é claro, além de Kakuzu? Talvez Pain, mas Hidan se perguntava se Pain ainda se considerava humano.

Ele começou a pensar em quando havia começado a ter, ou perceber que tinha, emoções. Claro que quando criança ele as tinha, mas pensou ter esquecido-as após se tornar um shinobi. Sua conclusão não mudou. Começou a gostar de Kakuzu depois do beijo que este lhe dera e suas outras emoções apareceram apenas depois do "amor".

Concluiu, portanto, que o tão falado amor era composto de muitas outras emoções.

- Baka! Dês de quando você virou filósofo, Hidan? – Murmurou jogando uma pequena pedra na árvore em frente a si.

Ouviu um raio. Esquecera-se de que chovia, levantou. Começou a andar, para aonde, não sabia e também não importava.

Talvez pudesse usar algum animal como oferenda, apesar de ter certeza de que um humano seria melhor escolha. Porém, se fosse sacrificar algum animal, teria que esperar a chuva passar, pois nenhum animal sairia nesse tempo.

Passado algum tempo ele ainda andava, tentou fugir dos seus pensamentos, mas não conseguia.

"Apenas um idiota se apaixona! Droga! Pareço uma adolescente idiota com uma paixonite estúpida que nunca vai se concretizar!" Pensava, com raiva.

Passou, novamente, as mãos pelos cabelos, num gesto de nervosismo. Com sua "foice" cortou uma árvore que estava por perto para ver se iria se acalmar. E ao ouvi-la cair, conseguiu respirar fundo.

Por que se apaixonara? Por que não conseguia esquecer esse sentimento? Por que as coisas tinham de ser tão difíceis?

Que tipo de ninja retardado se apaixona pelo companheiro por causa de um simples beijo? Bom... Ele.

Deu um murro em outra árvore próxima a si.

Gostava de Kakuzu, precisava admitir isso.

- Não adianta nada ficar xingando a mim mesmo – Sussurrou.

Saiu daquela área da floresta, procurando uma área mais aberta. Queria sentir a chuva, talvez isso esfriasse a sua cabeça.

Sentou, encostando-se em uma árvore. Olhou para o céu, vendo as gotas de chuva caírem. Fechou os olhos, sentindo-as em seu rosto.

Por que Kakuzu nunca poderia sentir nada por ele? Por que Kakuzu o beijou se não sentia nada? Por que fazia isso com ele? O que ele havia feito?

Uma gota de chuva caiu em sua boca. Abriu os olhos.

Acomodou-se, encostando-se mais na árvore, fechou os olhos e lembrou-se de um sonho que tivera.

No sonho, Kakuzu o acordava e Hidan, com raiva, tentava atacá-lo, porém, a raiva passou depois de ser seduzido pelo maior. Lembrava-se que acordara desse sonho com um sorriso bem sacana no rosto e um certo volume nas calças.

Sorriu. Por que a vida não podia ser assim?

Sentia-se só. Sim ele adorava Jashin, sim ele era um assassino, sim ele era um criminoso Rank S, mas isso não queria dizer que ele não tinha sentimento.

Ninguém nasce mal, ele aprende com a sociedade, mas, mesmo que algumas pessoas percam os sentimentos, outras ainda os possuem, esse era o caso dele, que agora, pedia à Jashin para acabar com seu sofrimento, eliminando seus sentimentos..

Havia ficado meio melancólico, pedia a Jashin seu "desejo", iria começar mais um culto quando sentiu duas mãos segurarem em seus ombros.

- Ah! Aqui esta você! Fiquei te procurando por horas! – Ralhou seu parceiro.

- Ah, deixe-me! Seu desgraçado! – Reclamou fazendo Kakuzu rir.

- Não sabe me chamar de outra coisa? – Perguntou com um ar zombeteiro.

Hidan o repeliu e tentou se levantar, mas caiu.

- Que porra! O que foi isso? – Praguejou, tentando levantar-se.

- Espere! – Mandou o maior, tentando ajudá-lo, sendo repelido novamente por Hidan. – Fique quieto, garoto.

- Não me chame de garoto! - Ralhou, sentindo Kakuzu forçar seu corpo contra uma árvore e levantar seu queixo até que encarasse os olhos do moreno.

- Quieto. – Ele ordenou e aproximou o rosto ao de Hidan.

Viu o rosto de Kakuzu aproximando-se do seu e corou. Fechou os olhos esperando um possível beijo.

- Você está com febre. – Declarou o maior.

Febre. É. O motivo de sua melancolia havia sido explicado.

- Vamos, vamos para o esconderijo. – Falou Kakuzu tentando ajudar Hidan, porém, este novamente recusou sua ajuda.

- Saia de perto de mim. – Ordenou, com voz fraca, devido à febre.

- Ficar na chuva não vai te fazer melhorar.

- Posso andar sozinho, não preciso da sua maldita ajuda! – Falou, fazendo um ligeiro sorriso aparecer no rosto de Kakuzu.

- Você é um teimoso. – O maior disse e saiu andando, devagar, claro, para que Hidan, fraco como estava, o acompanhasse. – Eu não sabia que imortais ficavam doentes. É uma praga de Jashin? – Zombou.

- Cala a boca! – Bem, pelo menos ele ainda podia gritar, mesmo que sua voz não saísse como queria.

XxXx

Estava em seu quarto, que infelizmente, ou não, era obrigado a dividir com Kakuzu, este estava preparando um remédio para o menor.

Hidan estava de cara fechada, calado e mal humorado. Qualquer ser humano normal, em sã consciência, não se atreveria a, sequer, dirigir o olhar a ele.

- Ô mal-humorado, seu remédio! – Kakuzu sentia-se incomodado de ter que cuidar de Hidan, mas a cara que Hidan fazia... Até que o divertia. Bom, Kakuzu não era um ser humano normal.

- Não preciso dessa coisa.

- Seu Jashin-sei-lá-das-quantas, não vai fazer um milagre e curar você, isso se ele existe, claro! Vamos tome. – Disse Kakuzu, mas Hidan ignorou seu pedido.

- NUNCA OUSE QUESTIONAR A EXISTÊNCIA DE JASHIN! – Gritou, levantando-se e pegando sua "foice".

- Não venha me apontar esse troço Hidan! – Falou o mais velho, tentando ser paciente.

- Retire o que disse sobre Jashin! – Gritou, com voz falha.

- Escute aqui, tome esse remédio antes que eu o enfie por sua garganta!

Há esta altura os dois já estavam de pé.

- Apenas se retirar o que disse sobre Jashin!

O platinado entrou em posição de combate.

- Perdeu a noção do perigo?!

- Retire!

Kakuzu suspirou.

- Ok. – Falou o maior, acalmando-se. – Retiro o que disse, mas apenas porque Pain acabaria com a gente se tentássemos nos matar aqui. Agora sente-se nessa cama e tome este remédio.

Conseguindo o que queria, Hidan fez o que lhe foi... Pedido. Não admitiria que havia recebido uma ordem.

- Argh! O que é essa droga?! – Perguntou enquanto bebia o copo d'água que havia sido entregue por Kakuzu, junto ao remédio.

- Você não vai querer saber. – Disse o maior, pegando o copo da mão de Hidan e indo se retirar.

Voltou para o quarto e Hidan estava deitado com o pano úmido na testa, encarando o teto. Adentrou o quarto e sentou-se na cama

- Kakuzu. – Chamou-o.

- Sim?

- Por que você me beijou aquele dia? – Perguntou o jashinista, meio avoado.

- Porque sim.

- Não teve nenhum motivo especial? - Talvez a febre o deixasse mesmo estranho.

- Tipo o que?

- Ah! Eu vou saber?! Por um momento pensei que podia... Sei lá! Gostar de mim. – Kakuzu permaneceu calado. – Você gosta? – É. Realmente perdia a noção do perigo, e do ridículo, quando tinha febre.

- Hidan. – Chamou o outro.

- Sim? – Perguntou o platinado, virando a cabeça.

Surpreendeu-se ao sentir o gosto dos lábios de Kakuzu, mas logo depois fechou os olhos, aproveitando aquela doce sensação.

Sentia a língua de Kakuzu pedir permissão para invadir-lhe a boca, cedeu. Sentia que Kakuzu explorava todos os cantos de sua boca e quis que aquilo durasse mais, porém, pouco depois, tiveram de se separar por falta de ar.

- Isso foi um sim? – Perguntou o menor, com um sorriso irônico no rosto.

- O que você acha?

Foi uma pergunta retórica. Hidan sabia disso, por isso mesmo limitou-se a sorrir novamente, enquanto puxava o maior e beijava-lhe de novo, esquecendo-se completamente de sua febre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

U/C: E então? Mereço uma review? (brilha olhos) Mesmo que seja pra criticar? Eu posso receber uma crítica, críticas ajudam! OwO

Zabuza: Verdade, e ajudam à gente também!

Near: Isso! Se nos mandarem reviews, ela não nos enche o saco n.n

Zabuza/Near/UC: Reviews? owo


End file.
